Zora Armor
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: "Why did Link give back the Zora Armor?" A confused Sidon wondered. At least, until King Dorephan reminded him the importance of it. Sidlink oneshot.


**(AN: In the midst of all the posting I've done for Rooming In, I wanted to do a quick Sidlink oneshot cause I swear to you, I have fell in love with this ship (much like I did with Sidon lol). This is based on something I thought about, posted it on my tumblr, then realized I HAD to write it. If you guys like it, I might do another one (I was also thinking of a Kass/Siddon oneshot too, but that also depends). Also, if it does feel a bit weird, I try to not make things OOC when it comes to writing other fandoms.**

 **Enjoy either way! And guys?**

 **MAKE MORE SIDLINK FICS.)**

* * *

Link didn't really know WHY he was returning to Zora's Domain. After all, there were still two rogue Guardians left roaming Hyrule. While the map on his Shiekah Slate had his next destination marked, he felt the need to make a little detour before he continued with his journey.

Walking up the steps from the Ta'Loh Naeg Shrine, Link passed by many Zora going about their day. Since he and Prince Sidon had defeated Vah Ruta, they had been much more thankful for him.

Prince Sidon…

HE was the reason this detour was being made. The Zora man clearly had some kind of mutual feeling towards the old knight of the princess, Link knew. It was a factor that many people could tell about him.

But what could he do to talk to him about… well, how not only the prince feels, but also how Link could feel? He couldn't lie; ever since meeting Sidon, he even forgotten that Mipha once harbored a crush on him.

And in that moment, remembering Mipha, Link knew just how to say it to Sidon.

* * *

"LINK! My good friend, how are you?! Are you doing well?!" Prince Sidon said, running up to shake his hand as soon as he noticed the knight. Sidon waited for a response, but remembered Link's muteness.

"I'm glad you're doing okay!" He said, taking his silence and his static face as a yes. "What brings you back to the Zora's Domain?"

Link murmured to the Zora prince.

"Ah, you'd like to meet in private? Most certainly, friend! We can meet back where we first met if you would find it to your delight!"

In his usual way, Sidon raised his arm into the air, flexed, and grinned his toothy grin. "I will meet you there!"

With that, Prince Sidon dived down into the water, Link left watching and infatuated with what occurred in the past few seconds.

* * *

"Ever since the rain stopped, this place has been much more beautiful, Link," Prince Sidon said. "But that is beside the point. What is it that you have to stop your quest for?"

Link, remembering the Zora Armor that Mipha made him 100 years ago, began rummaging through his items.

"Oh, you must have brought me a present from a land faraway from Zora's Domain! That's very kind of you, Link! To even think of me while you're off fighting evil-"

Sidon interrupted himself when he saw Link hold out the Zora's Armor.

"Oh, that's the Zora Armor! I must say Link, I didn't tell you the first time you got it, but it really does quite good on you!" The Zora prince said.

But after 10 seconds, Link continued to hold out the armor. Prince Sidon was getting confused now.

"Uh… okay, Link… I got it… That's my sister's armor… Why are you showing it to me?"

Link walked a bit closer, continuing to hold the armor in front of him.

"Wait… are you giving this to me?"

The hero nodded.

"Do… do you not want it anymore?"

Link shook his head, then pointed at Sidon.

"It's mine now?"

Link nodded yet again, and made a noise of agreement. Sidon was even more confused now. Why did he give him the Zora's Armor? Especially considering Mipha made it just for him…

Before the prince could question Link any further, the hero was using his Shiekah Slate to teleport away. A confused Prince Sidon simply stood alone in the sunlight, holding the Zora's Armor in his hands.

* * *

When he returned to Zora's Domain later, Muzu took notice of the armor right away.

"Prince Sidon, you have Link's Zora Armor!" He said.

"That I do. Link gave it to me," Sidon replied.

"He GAVE it to you?! Oh, the nerve of that boy! He may have saved us all, but just giving Princess Mipha's armor away like… like it means nothing to him!"

"I don't believe that is the case, Muzu…" King Dorephan said.

"Then explain why Link just… just gave it back to the prince!"

The king of the Zora's thought for a minute, and then came up with a plausibility.

"I have two theories: one, and the least likely, was that Link felt it should truly belong to the people related to Mipha. But the second and what I believe is the case…"

"What is it, father?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Sidon, my boy… you do remember why Princess Mipha gave Link the Zora Armor right?"

"Yes…"

"And you do remember what is our tradition with the Zora Armor?"

"It's made by the Zora princess to give to her future husband…"

"Now, think long and hard about that, Sidon. Then, you'll know why Link gave it to you."

The Zora prince turned around, and looked at the armor once again.

"Made by the Zora princess to give… to her… future husband…"

Sidon's eyes widened when he finally realized why Link gave it to him. Muzu was even shocked too.

"King Dorephan, you're not implying that Link?..."

"That I am, Muzu..."

* * *

That night, Prince Sidon simply floated in the water under Zora's Domain, intently staring at the Zora Armor and thinking about Link.

"How… how long did he know?"

Prince Sidon looked at the moon. The next time Link came to visit; he had to be sure that he first one to see him. After all, he was sure the hero would be excited to hear how he felt…

 **FIN**


End file.
